


Chills

by AshAxis



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Forced Oral, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Michael gets kidnapped for ransom
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Chills

Trevor sat in his new home with Floyd boredly, he was feeling a little homesick since at least over there, he always had something to do. He was thinking about calling Michael to see if he had any work for him but before he could call him, his friend wanted to facetime. "Hope I don't look bad." He grumbled and went to the bedroom before answering. "Hey s-" Trevor was not greeted by his dear friend, he was greeted by a man in a mask. "What the hell?"

"Are you Trevor?" The voice was being modified. 

"Who's asking?" Trevor knew this wasn't right.

"We have your friend Michael." The phone was moved and it showed poor De Santa on his knees, shirtless and handcuffed. 

"Oh shit!" Trevor laughed. "Hi Mikey! what kind of shit did you get yourself into?" He asked and noticed Michael's furrowed eyebrows.

"This is not a joke. We will hurt him if our demands are not met." The kidnapper set the phone on a tripod and two other men approached Michael. 

"What the hell do you even want?" Trevor didn't seem to care too much.

"We want 500,000 in cash."

"Ugh, that's low balling." Trevor got off the bed and put his shoes on. "So let's say I don't get you this money, what the hell are you going to do it Michael?"

..

Michael couldn't fucking believe Trevor. He was so calm when he was literally tied down! It wasn't the first time he'd seen him taken but that was no excuse for him to be so calm! The man with the camera nodded at the other two and they ungagged him. "Trevor you fucking idiot! You n-" One of the men grabbed Michael's chin and he shut up. The other standing to the side caught his attention, he was taking off his pants. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He could hear Trevor ask.

"We're going to use your little friend until you give us our money." The pants hit the ground and Michael started to struggle. 

"T! You have t-" Before Michael could tell Trevor where he could get that much, a cock was pressed against his lips. He had to stop talking before it slipped past him. "Back off!" He said muffled as he turned his face away.

"I don't have to wa-"

"If you hang up, these guys will go inside of him." The main man threatened. Michael stiffened and in his small moment of panic, the man managed to get his cock in Michael's mouth.

"Hey!" Trevor shouted. "Oh, you want to do this huh? I'll be there with your fucking money." Trevor left from view and Michael wanted to cry. He was able to handle most methods of torture but this was a completely new kind. "Where the fuck are you guys?" Trevor had to come back and ask.

"Abandoned factory just on the outskirts of Los Santos. Don't try anything funny or else this guy is dead." The man said calmly and Trevor once again left. Michael would just have to trust he had a good idea. 

The man at the camera turned around to Michael and chuckled. "You are awfully quiet."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, of course he saw, he was being gagged in the worst way. 

"Hey boss, can we at least have a little fun with this guy?"

"Go ahead but don't touch anything other then his mouth, that guy looked unstable as fuck and I don't want to know what he'd do." The main guy left the room and his goons looked excitingly at Michael.

"Oh we are going to have fun with you." Michael didn't like this and bit down on the man's dick. He yelped and pulled out. "Son of a bitch!"

The other slapped Michael and grabbed his hair. "You are going to behave." He grabbed a small pistol and gently ran it along Michael's neck. "Or else."

"God, you are darker than I am." The man on the left shook his head and stuck his dick by in Michael's mouth. He pushed his length further through Michael's mouth until he gagged and a small laugh escaped his lips. "Get working."

De Santa closed his eyes and knew he had to comply, he adjusted his kneeling position and started to hesitantly lick his tip. He was mortified but it was this or his life. "He doesn't seem to be too excited." The one with the gun mumbled and got on his knees next to Michael. He trailed the gun up De Santa's body and rubbed his dick through his jean fabric using the handle. Michael looked into the man's eyes and they were cold, it sent him chills and every inch of his body felt it. "You like this kind of shit, don't you?"

Michael quickly looked away and didn't move. "You can admit it." The gun holder put his hand in Michael's jeans, gently palming through his thin boxers now. De Santa could feel the man's stare on him, he wasn't touching him but he still felt something, it was caressing his pecs, tracing his v-line and kissing his neck. It was almost painful but so sexually exciting. Who was this man? Michael tried to get it out his head and he continued to please the other. His tongue licked every inch of the man's cock but it didn't seem to be enough. The other grabbed his head and started to force him deeper into Michael's mouth. 

"This guy is an amazing fleshlight." He chuckled but the gun wielder shook his head. 

"Slow down you idiot." He scolded the other and pulled De Santa's pants down, his boxers coming off after. "You are a slut." His eyes met Michael's once again as he started to jerk him off. De Santa panted softly and pulled away from the other man. The gun wielder was masked but he still tried to kiss him through the fabric. 

"What the hell? Why does he like you more?" The other got onto his knees and grumbled.

"Cause I'm not some disgusting pig that forces my cock into other people's mouth." He said bluntly and pushed Michael away. The gun wielder lifted up his mask just enough for his mouth to show. De Santa quickly leaned in kissed him, desperately licking his lips and shoving his tongue in the other's mouth.

"Jesus." The other moved the gun wielder's hand and took over. He jerked him off while the other made out with him. The kiss was hot and sloppy and Michael didn't know why he was behaving in such a weak way. Things were about to escalate but then a sudden bang and a scream interrupted them.

"What the hell?" The gun wielder pushed Michael aside and stood up quickly. The two stared at the door before it come bursting down. 

"Where the hell is my sugartits?" It was Trevor! Michael had never been so relieved to see his psycho buddy!

"Don't mo-" Before they could even try to talk to Trevor, Philips shot his double barrel and killed one of them. The gun wielder started to shoot but his pistol was no match for Trevor's gun. He was dead within a minute.

"Michael!" Trevor threw down his gun and began to untie him. "What the hell got you in here?"

"I was at the country club trying to cancel my membership and they got me in the parking lot.." Michael was released and he rubbed his wrists.

"Did they do anything to you?"

"..I don't really want to talk about it."

Trevor frowned and hugged his friend. "I was fucking worried about you."

"Thanks for coming for me T."

"Of course! You are mine! Only I get to touch your dick." 

Michael scoffed as he let go of Trevor. "Not anymore I guess."

Philips sighed and gently kissed Michael's forehead. "Let's just go before we get in trouble." De santa nodded and pulled up his pants. It was nice to see Trevor really did care for him. "Before we get home, how about we get you a cock tattoo that says Property of Trevor?"

Michael chuckled and shook his head. "No, unless you get an ass tattoo that says Michael De Santa only." They laughed as they made their way to the exit. 

"Bet! If I own you then you own me."

"I was kidding Trevor, don't get attached to the idea."

"One day De Santa, I'll own your ass."

"Psh, like you don't already."


End file.
